Achievements (Steam)
Note: Information on this page contains spoilers. Please read with caution or refrain from proceeding further. Achievements (Steam) There is a total of 49 achievements that can be unlocked on steam. **Spoilers below** List of achievements HIT AND RUN Clear "HIT AND RUN." -Complete Chapter One YEARN FOR REFUGE Clear "YEARN FOR REFUGE." -Complete Chapter Two BAD GROUND Clear "BAD GROUND." -Complete Chapter Three REFUSE AND RESIST Clear "REFUSE AND RESIST." -Complete Chapter Four INTELLIGENT ARTIFICE Clear "INTELLIGENT ARTIFICE." -Complete Chapter Five DENYING DESTINY Clear "DENYING DESTINY." -Complete Chapter Six Seek and Destroy Clear the swimming stage. Water Slider Clear the giant slide. Aquatic Chase Clear the jet ski chase. Runaway Truck Clear the truck chase. All Members Add each teammate to the party at least once. - There are 6 Non-playable Characters (NPC) that must be added to the party at least once. #Rachael #Charlie #Big Bo (Roy Boateng) #Faye #Cain #Shindo A Private Moment See the love scene with Faye. Big Bo Rescue Save Big Bo from the Cerberus. - After defeating the Cerberus and before taking out the satellite dish, there is a cutscene which shows the Cerberus attacking Big Bo. After the cutscene, the player is allowed to backtrack a little to help Big Bo before taking out the satellite dish. Comrades in Arms Earn Big Bo's loyalty in "DENYING DESTINY." - Must build a high trust with Big Bo in order to get Big Bo to stay on your side. Jumper Get onto the Grand Lancer's head. - During the battle with the Grand Lancer in Chapter 2-1, there will be 2 building that the player can enter. One of them has acess to the roof of the building. From that roof, players can jump onto the Grand Lancer. **The option is only available after one of the selected party member asks BASE for intel on Grand Lancers. Spider Killer Destroy all of the Spider's legs. - During the battle with the Spider (Boss - Chapter 2-2), blast off the armor around it's leg (using the launcher which is nearby) to reveal it's drive. The drive can be destroyed with the assault rifle but there will be ammo for the launcher around for that as well. Make sure to defeat this boss by taking out it's legs and not it's core which is in belly. Hacker Destroy all enemies with the mobile gun battery. Jackpot Hit the jackpot on a vending machine. - Based on luck, will happen sooner or later. Transport Takedown Destroy the Iron Whale's four engines. Smash Master Get 50 smash bonuses in Campaign. - Use melee attack to get smash bonuses Headshot Master Get 50 headshot bonuses in Campaign. One-Shot Master Get 50 one-shot bonuses in Campaign. Lifesaver Use first-aid kits to revive teammates 10 times. A Friend Indeed Purchase nanomachines for a teammate. Spendthrift Spend 10,000 credits at vending machines. Assault Shooter Killer Destroy 100 Assault Shooters in Campaign. Tactician Get enemies to kill each other 50 times. Weapon Crafter Upgrade a weapon. Craftsman Fully upgrade one weapon category. Big Bo: Max Trust Earn maximum trust with Big Bo. Faye: Max Trust Earn maximum trust with Faye. Charlie: Max Trust Earn maximum trust with Charlie. Rachael: Max Trust Earn maximum trust with Rachael. Cain: Max Trust Earn maximum trust with Cain. Shindo: Max Trust Earn maximum trust with Shindo. Data Collector Collect 20 SECURITY-COM in Campaign. - Refer to Data Retrieval Complete achievement Rust Crew Clear all chapters on SURVIVOR Mode. Survivor Clear all chapters on NO MERCY Mode. Fugitive Clear the car chase. Multi-Kill Master Get 50 multi-kill bonuses in Campaign. Shop Master Access all shopping terminals. Data Retrieval Complete Collect all SECURITY-COM in Campaign. Skill Master Get all nanomachines within 1 playthrough in Campaign. First Victory Win an online vs. match with any rule set. Still Alive Clear a stage in INVASION mode. Resistance Hero Clear all stages in INVASION mode. Battlemaste Win an Online vs. match with all rule sets. Veteran Soldier Reach level 50 Online. Challenge Master Clear all Online mode challenges. Category:Binary Domain Category:Articles Containing Spoilers